Yukiko's Special Gift
by waterlily0777
Summary: Based of my characters of my Story: Ai no Himesama, the clock is ticking and the week is coming to an end and someone's special day is coming up. Oh No! What can Yukiko do?  See what happens when Yuki-chan asks Yuu-chan for help ;P Eiji/OC


**Hey everybody! I am back and ready to write again! when i have time that is XD lol**

**A lot has happen since my Hitsugaya fanfics i wrote (sorry if you liked them D:) and i hope as you read that my writing skills has improved a lot so i hope you guys can enjoy my new stories**

**including my first ever Prince of Tennis Fanfiction. Sadly, i do not have it posted it up on my profile but it is under my favorites. The story is called "Ai No Himesama" and i let one of my friends post it up on her profile since i rarely have time anymore since i **

**have a lot going on in my life. So please review this little side story and Ai no Himesama. Thank you!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis Characters that are mentioned in this one shot! they belong to that genius, whose name I can't remember for the life of me. ( im ashamed to call myself a fan lol)**

**the only thing i own is My two OC's Yukiko and Yumi XD **

**other than that enjoy my stories and review please! **

**-me  
**

* * *

~YukikoxEiji~

Yukiko's "Special" Gift

The week before a certain someone's birthday was slowly ending and the certain someone's girlfriend was currently freaking out as if the world was ending.

"Yuu-chan~!" Yukiko whined.

"Huh?" Yumi answered getting another serve ready.

"What am I going to do? His birthday is slowly creeping up and I have no idea what to get him. I have to at least get him a present that is worthy of him." Yukiko complained, sulking in her emo corner.

Yumi misses her serve. She then lets out a small growl and sends small glares at Yukiko.

"First of all, calm down! Second of all, any present you get him is worthy. Trust me." She winks at her.

"But Yuu-chan~"

"Up."

"But."

"Shush."

"Bu~"

"Not listening~"

"Yuu-chan!"

"I can't hear you…"

"Fine."

"Good." The girls' bickering finally ended

"But Yuu-chan, I have to get him a good, no a GREAT present! So great that it will top all of the other presents he will get!" Yukiko stated, starting up the conversation again.

Yumi sighs, ". . . I got an idea! But are you willing to dress up in any outfit I get you?" she asked, forming a mischievous grin,

"Uh…maybe?" Yukiko replied, feeling a little unsure of what Yumi is going to do.

Yumi thinks to herself, "Good enough for me! At dawn, we shall start!" Yumi dramatically announced, while Yukiko eyed her weirdly, growing nervous by the minute.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's going to make dress up in very…" Yukiko thinks of what word that can perfectly describe the situation, "…risqué outfits." Yukiko then lets out a small sigh as Yumi's voice could be in the background asking Yukiko what bra size she is.

"YUMI!" Yukiko yelled, turning bright red. But Yumi simply stuck her tongue out at her.

The next day, at exactly the crack of dawn, the sound of a bullhorn could be heard, echoing throughout the peaceful and quiet neighborhood.

"WAKE UP~!" Yumi shouted right in her sleeping best friend as she pressed the button on the bullhorn again.

"AH~!" Yukiko falls out of her bed.

"Up! Up! Up! We have to start your photo shoot!" she announced, acting more obnoxious than normal.

"What?" Yukiko answered groggily.

"Your birthday gift for my cousin, you silly snow angel." Yumi explained, patting her on the head.

"Snow angel?" she questioned swatting Yumi's hand.

"Ow!" Yumi recovers, "Now let's go!" she grabbed her wrist and bolted out the door.

~*~*~*~ [The day before Eiji's birthday]

"Wow! These pictures actually turned out really good." Yumi admired, holding up one of the calendar pictures she took before adding it onto the calendar.

"I feel violated. . ." Yukiko commented, curled up in a ball in a corner.

"Oh come on Yuki-chan it was not that bad!" Yumi stated.

"Yeah for you! You were busy basically molesting me." Yukiko argued, covering up more of her body.

"You'll thank me someday." Yumi told her, smiling smugly

"No I won't!" Yukiko shouted.

"Yes you will~!" Yumi argued back in a sing-song type voice. While she started to wrap up her cousin's birthday gift in kitty-cat gift wrap paper.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!" the girls continued to argue until Yumi threatens to expose her breasts again, which of course made Yukiko shield her eyes and remain quiet for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~ [The night of Eiji's birthday]

"Hoi Hoi! Thank you for coming!" Eiji yelled in his normal, hyper, overly happy tone of voice.

"Happy birthday Kikumaru-sempai~!"

"Happy birthday Eiji!" All the regulars shouted in unison, except for Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, and Kaidoh, who said it instead of yelling it like everyone else.

"Now let's dance! Bui~" Eiji flashed a cute childish grin.

"Ano. . . happy birthday my cute neko." Yukiko shyly said, blushing slightly.

"YAY! My snow cone is here! Now my party is complete!" Eiji cheered tackling his beloved in a hug.

Yukiko let out a giggle, but tried to keep her "special" gift hidden.

"Ora? Did my snow cone get me a present?" Eiji asked suddenly.

"Hai. . ." she squeaked, slowly feeling hot.

"Can I open it?" he asked, ready to pounce her present.

"S-Sure?" she stuttered, turning brighter by the second.

"YAY!" he jumps for the gift.

"I really hope you like it." She confessed, trying to control the redness of her cheeks at this point.

"Of course I'll love it. . . my snow cone. . ." he suddenly became silent when he saw her present.

"Eiji?" Yukiko called to him, suddenly feeling worried.

"Kawaii snow cone~ nya. . ." he whispered admiring the very risqué photos of his girlfriend.

"TOO SEXY~!" Eiji thought, as he Yukiko dressed up differently in each month.

"So do you like it?" she asked, not noticing his sudden bleeding nose.

"EIJI!" she shouted, turning really bright, if that was even possible at the moment.

"H-hai?" he finally answered, not taking his eyes off the December picture.

Yukiko walked up to him, wrapped both of her arms around his neck, causing him to drop his new favorite present.

"Happy Birthday Eiji-kun~" Yukiko told him once more.

"It is now…" Eiji told her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**~END~**


End file.
